Dos hombres y un Destino
by Sango Nube87
Summary: Miroku y Kuranosuke son mejores amigos, hasta la llegada de su nueva vecina a sus vidas. Pero el ojiazul propone una apuesta con las siguientes reglas: No enamorarse, hacerle el amor por primera vez y terminar con ella cuando diga "Te amo". Pero, ¿qué pasará si cupido los flecha de verdad? ADVERTENCIA: Fanfic con Lemon (NO apto para menores de edad).
1. Capítulo I:El encuentro con el Destino

**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Inuyasha es propiedad de la mangaka: RumikoTakahashi.**

 **Esta historia es de mi autoría y esta inspirada en la canción "Dos hombres y un destino" de David Bustamante y Axel, como es costumbre siempre se pone a Miroku Houshi de rival de KuranosukeTakeda...**

 **¿Pero qué pasaría que fueran unos grandes amigos? y que al final se volvieran rivales por el amor de Sango Taijinya.**

 **Espero dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!**

 **Su amiga, AnyaWhites n_n**

 **Capítulo I: El encuentro con el destino**

Cuando Miroku Houshi y Kuranosuke Takeda se conocieron ambos eran apenas unos niños de cinco años. Uno era pelinegro de ojos azules, sus padres habían sido unas personas humildes habia fallecido en un accidente y el quedo a cargo de un tio abuelo de su padre. Por el otro lado, él castaño de ojos grises, era hijo de un importante empresario ex militar, todos lo veian como el niño prominente, rico del barrio y bien portado con los ojos en la tierra y con una gran visión para los negocios. Al morir el tio que criaba a Miroku, él padre del castaño decidió adoptarlo, así que ambos chicos se criaron como hermanos y sin imaginar que con el pasar de los años su amistad se pondría a prueba con la llegada de una hermosa castaña.

Ese día una nueva familia se había mudado frente a su casa, era extraño era una zona muy cotizada en la cuidad de Tokio, mientras escuchaba los ruidos de los muebles, Miroku un joven de apenas diecinueve años abría sus ojos azules después de estar soñando con hermosas chicas; mientras que la chica a su lado seguía dormida y para no despertarla se levantó con sumo se levantaba coloco sus bóxer azules ajustados encaminándose hacia el baño para lavarse un poco su rostro, trataba de recordar el nombre de la chica rubia con la que había dormido, abrió la llave y hecho agua a su rostro, luego se secó con la toalla.

-Rayos, no recuerdo como se llama-regresando a la cama.

-Buenos días, Miroku- vestida y sentada esperándolo.

-Discúlpame pero no recuerdo tu nombre- tocándose la cabeza, para fingir una jaqueca.

-No te preocupes, es mejor así- se acercó a él y lo beso- Gracias por esa inolvidable noche.

Luego que se marchara, el joven pelinegro se apresuró a colocarse el uniforme y sintiendo aun la cabeza perdida por la fiesta de la noche anterior.

 **XXX**

Mientras su mejor amigo lo esperaba en el automóvil, impaciente miraba el reloj y al levantar sus ojos se toparon con la silueta de una bella chica de cabellos castaños y su amiga.

-Buenos días, señoritas- sonriéndoles- Soy Kuranosuke Takeda, su vecino.

-Buenos, jovenTakeda- decía una castaña ruborizada.

-Un placer joven Kuranosuke, luego hablamos – mientras la azabache le sonreía.

Kagome tomo de la mano a su mejor amiga, sintiendo el flechazo de los castaños, sin pausa ambas chicas se marcharon platicando entre ellas, mientras los ojos del chico no apartaban la vista de la nueva vecina y como no hacerlo con ese rostro angelical. Luego de unos minutos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo ingresando al automóvil.

-¿Todo bien, Takeda?-pregunto el ojiazul.

-Perfecto- suspiro el castaño.

\- Nos vamos ya a la escuela… Takeda,¿Qué mosca te pico?

-Amigo, creo que acabo de conocer a mi futura esposa – suspiro y arranco el carro.

 **XXX**

Una bella castaña de dieciocho años reía junto con su mejor amiga azabache caminaban rumbo a la universidad, sobre el breve encuentro con el guapo joven, era de esperarse ya que ambas siempre estaban juntas. El camión de la mudanza había llegado y la casera se haría responsable de supervisar que todas las cosas llegaran con bien.

Sango Taijinya, lucía una mirada triste, pero su amiga por fin había logrado animarla un poco con sus bromas, ella había estado bastante nerviosa porque debia obtener los mejores resultados para orgullecer a su familia; gracias que ambas habían ganado una beca para estudiar en el Instituto Tecnológico de Tokio dejado su pueblo natal y se habían instalado en aquella bella cuidad, viviendo en un apartamento cercano.

Luego de llegar a la escuela, la castaña tuvo todas las miradas de los chicos en sus curvas, sus grandes senos, en su largo y lacio cabello castaño que iba atado en una coleta, mientras su corta falda escolar mostraba unas bellas piernas torneadas y su amiga al lado no podía quedarse atrás su caballo azabache iba suelto, su esbelta figura resaltaba y sus pequeños senos resaltaban bajo esa blusa escolar. Llegaron al salón de clases, en donde fueron presentadas por el profesor mientras la mirada de unos ojos ambarinos de un joven peliplateado devoraba a la azabache y ella se sonrojaba tímidamente. Permanecieron atentas y siguiendo al pie de letra cada una de las indicaciones de cada profesor, al finalizar la sesión el chico se acercó para iniciar conversación con ella.

-Me llamo, Inuyasha Tashio- presentándose- Si gustan podría mostrarles la escuela.

-Nos encantaría- dijo la pelinegra sonrojada- Soy Kagome Higurashi y ella es mi mejor amiga Sango Taijinya.

-Encantada, Joven Tashio.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañan?- ofreciendo su mano.

-Por supuesto- dijo la pelinegra- Vamos, Sango.

-Yo te espero en la casa- despidiéndose- Un placer, joven Tashio… Kagome cuídate y no hagas algo que yo no.

La pareja se marchó, ella recogió sus cosas encaminándose para la salida de la escuela moviendo las caderas suavemente y apurando su paso sin voltear al frente, mientras un chico de ojos castaños se dirigía hacia ella, al final chocaron y ella se acarició la cabeza suavemente por el golpe.

-Lo siento, señorita- disculpándose.

-¿Joven Takeda?- sonrojada.

-Deja de llamarme así- poniendo las manos en la cabeza y sonriendo- Puedes llamarme Kuranosuke, y tú eres…

-Sango Taijinya- sonriéndole.

-¿Podría llevarte a tu casa?- sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto, Kuranosuke.

La pareja de castaños se encamino rumbo al vehículo del castaño, ambos sonreían y platicaban como si se conocieran de años, gracias a la presencia de la chica él había olvidado por completo a su mejor amigo que lo esperaba parado en el automóvil.

-Vaya, Kuranosuke- dijo molesto el ojiazul- Me tienes…

La boca del pelinegro cayo al mirar a la bella acompañante de su amigo, observo con delicadeza cada una de las curvas y paso suavemente su vista en el rostro angelical de la castaña de largo cabello.

-Ni te quejes, Houshi- dijo el castaño- No soy tu niñera.

Ignorando el comentario el ojiazul rompió el espacio a la castaña, tomo sus manos y se presentó con galanura.

-Miroku Houshi- dijo para sus adentros.

-Un placer, Sango Taijinya- sonrojada como tomate.

-Bella señorita, ¿No te gustaría tener un hijito conmigo?- siendo callado por un golpe de un pesado libro.

-Miroku, deja tus coqueterías- dijo rabiando su amigo.

Como si ese pequeño gesto a la castaña, bastará para declarar la guerra de una amistad de años por el amor de una bella dama. Los tres subieron al carro, dejando a la castaña en la puerta de su casa y ella se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa, para luego entrar a su casa. Miroku por su parte volteo la mirada del ojigris y rabio al notar el interés por la bella chica.

-Kuranosuke, amigo- dijo directamente- Te tengo una propuesta.

-¿Sobre que?- decía estacionando su coche.

-Es una apuesta- captando la atención de su amigo- Ganará aquel que tenga el corazón de Sango.

-¡Pero, qué demonios!- grito el castaño- Sango no es una chica para jugar con ella… Es para amarla toda la vida.

-¿Aceptas?

 **XXX**

Kuranosuke se quedo pensativo unos instantes, sabia que era peligroso competir con el ojiazul, ya que siempre conseguia llevar a la cama a cualquier mujer y sin problema alguno. Durante años su mejor amigo se habia dedicado a ser un mujeriego y mientras el a estudiar para ser éxitoso como su padre. Luego de pensarlo por unos instantes apareció la figura de la castaña, con su largo cabello y sus curvas, su mente comenzó a pensar en los labios rosados de la chica soltando unos dulces gemidos y diciendo su nombre mientras él la hacia su esposa.

-Por supuesto acepto, Houshi- sonrio perversamente.

-Vaya pense que eras todo un caballero- burlandose y provocando rabiar al castaño, mientras apagaba el automovil.

-Ya te lo dije, Miroku Houshi- gritando- Soy rico, exitoso y además yo la vi primero... Yo se que ganaré esta apuesta y haré a Sango mi mujer usando cualquier recurso.

El castaño sonrio perversamente, petrificando al ojiazul, quien se sorprendió ante la mirada del castaño mientrás con el rabillo de sus ojos záfiros miraron hacia la casa de la castaña y ambos bajaron del vehiculo con prisa sin dirigirse la palabra.

 **XXX**

Sango entro a su casa, dejo su mochila a un lado, mientrás buscaba con la mirada a su amiga y no parecia estar, todo por un chico nuevo y atractivo del colegio. Levanto su mano derecha observo el anillo de amistad que habian comprado ambas.

 **Flash Back**

 _Kagome y Sango tenían quince años ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la azabache viendo una película, mientras ambas se ilusionaban con el príncipe de la trama besando a la protagonista y entre suspiros pensaban en el hombre de sus sueños._

 _-Sango, eres mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?- suspiro._

 _-Por supuesto... ¿sucedió algo?_

 _-Bueno te diré- se levanto y pauso la pelicula, para tomar una pequeña cajita- Ayer mis padres me regalaron eso, son anillos de pureza, para guardar nuestra virginidad hasta el matrimonio y te compre uno._

 _La castaña abrió la caja y observó dos anillos de oro blanco, muy lindos y tenían grabado una flor de cerezo cada uno, quedo asombrada por el detalle. La chica tomo uno de los anillos y lo coloco en el dedo anular de su amiga y la otra imito lo mismo._

 _-Son preciosos, Kagome- sonrió._

 _-Por supuesto- dándose un abrazo- Los usaremos hasta encontrar al hombre nuestros sueños y es el símbolo de nuestra amistad._

 _-Amiga, ¿como van las cosas con Houjo?_

 _-Hay Sango, el no es para mí y la verdad espero que pronto encuentre su felicidad._

 _Poco tiempo después Kagome rechazo la propuesta del chico, ambas con el apoyo de nuestras familias viajamos a Tokio para estudiar la Universidad._

 **Fin de Flash Back**

-Kagome... Espero no hagas una tontería.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta y se encontró con uno de sus vecinos que la acompañaron a su casa, observo sus ojos zafiros y su cabello negro atado en una coleta sosteniendo entre sus manos un hermosa flor color rosa (su color favorito).

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Sango- apenado y dándole la flor- Quede asombrado ante tu belleza.

-Muchas gracias, jo...

-Llámame Miroku- sonrió y observó como la castaña se ponía nerviosa- Dime Sango, ¿ aceptarías ir a cenar como disculpa?

-Yo no pue...

\- ¡Miroku Houshi!- gritaron y ambos voltearon, observando a la azabache y al peliplateado juntos.

-¿Kagome?- dijo confundido-Vaya como has crecido.

-¿Se conocen?- dijeron confundidos al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Sango.

-Por supuesto- sonrió la azabache- El es mi primo hermano y dime ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Quería invitar a Sango a cenar para que me disculpe...

\- No digas más, primo- sonriéndole – Sango acepta encantada y por supuesto, puedes pasar por ella a las ocho.

Mientras la castaña la observaba petrificada y esperaba que la tierra se la tragara, mientras veía dudosa al chico de ojos zafiros.

 **XXX**

Kuranosuke estaba realizando sus ejercicios de rutina, mientras trataba de pensar en como ganar aquella apuesta contra Miroku y sabia que el ojiazul era muy hábil ya habría dado el primer paso. Se detuvo unos minutos para tomar su celular y observar el mensaje de Shima (la mujer con la que su padre quería que se casará, que comparada con Sango era un cero a la izquierda).

 _-Te extrañe, mi amor- escribió la chica._

 _-No me molestes, Shima y hasta nunca._

 _-¿Por qué dime, Kuranosuke?-escribió en tono preocupada- Acaso, ¿no he sido bastante buena en la cama?_

 _-Por supuesto, preciosa- suspiro al escribir y recordar las intensas noches de pasión con la pelinegra- Pero hay mujeres con las que los hombres nos divertimos y otra que queremos que sea nuestra esposa.. Tu no me interesas y dejame en paz._

Arrojo el teléfono móvil a la cama, mientras trataba de pensar en como ganarle a su mejor amigo, sabia que algo se le ocurriría.

Se encamino al desordenado cuarto de Miroku para buscar una respuesta, comenzó a buscar entre los cajones donde solo encontró ropa limpia, lencería de chica y muchos preservativos, rabiando cerro con fuerza el mueble. Al menos tendría pruebas para mostrarle a Sango lo sucio que era el ojiazul.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo II:La cita

**Notas de la Autora**

 **Hola, lectores aquí volviendo con este capitulo de esta fanfic de mi triángulo amoroso favorito Miroku x Sango x Kuranosuke. Espero les agrade, este capitulo y empiecen a hacer sus apuestas como los chicos y ¿para qué? ...Pues para ver quien debe quedarse con el corazón de la castaña.**

 **Sin más, no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

 **Capítulo II: La cita**

Sango y Miroku se observaron por unos segundos, ya prácticamente se había arreglado la cita, al parecer el ojiazul daria el primer paso de su plan de conquista. Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha los miraban atentos, el peliplateado se preocupo al parecer la azabache no conocía la reputación que tenia el ojiazul en la escuela, todos sabían que Miroku Houshi era un mujeriego que solo buscaba chicas para llevárselas a la cama y al parecer su siguiente presa seria la dulce e inexperta castaña.

-Entonces, Sanguito, ¿ paso por ti a las ocho.?

-Ok, nos vemos- cerrando la puerta.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, la castaña subio a su habitación aun extrañada por la actitud del joven ojiazul, nunca habia sido popular entre los chicos y ahora habia dos que estaban interesados por ella.

Sango sabia que no debia ilusionarse con los hombres, su padre Saito Taijinya era un exitoso abogado bastante estricto para ella y su hermano menor, Kohaku. Desde pequeña cuando su madre murio le inculco que fuera una chica de bien y que hiciera lo posible para orgullerserlo provocando que Sango se convirtiera en una estudiante academicamente destacada y una excelente atleta.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Sango empacaba sus cosas en la maleta, su padre toco la puerta de su habitación, ella le sonrio y el observo como su hermosa hija se habia convertido en una mujer hermosa, valiente y responsable._

 _-Sango, hija – dijo el hombre de barba- Veo que estas organizando todo, ¿nerviosa?_

 _-Para nada, papá- dijo la chica sonriendo- Gracias por esta oportunidad, te hare sentir orgulloso._

 _-Eso no lo dido- hizo una pausa- Lo que me preocupa es que en esa cuidad, llegues a conocer algún muchacho y ..._

 _\- Papá soy mayor, se cuidarme sola y darme a respetar- dijo la castaña._

 _\- No lo dudo de tí, hija- tosio un poco- Pero soy hombre, se que cualquier chico bueno o malo siempre terminan buscando lo mismo._

 ** _Fin de Flash Back_**

Observo de reojo su reloj tenia tres horas para arreglarse pese a sentirse cansada por el viaje, la mudanza y la escuela, se acercó a su closet mirando las prendas que tenia jeans, playeras estampadas y mucha ropa deportiva nada que usar en una cita con un chico atractivo y popular. Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron voltear, observando a su mejor amiga muy sonriente.

-Sango, ¿todo bien?

-No hay ningún problema- suspiro- ¿No estabas con Inuyasha?

-Si, pero su madre le hablo y salio corriendo de aqui- sonriendole- Veo que necesitas mi ayuda.

-Gracias, Kagome- suspirando.

La castaña se sento frente al tocador mientras su amiga comenzaba a peinarla, sabia que Sango se habia preocupado no tener ropa de chica y el unico peinado que conocia era una coleta, incluso el maquillaje la asustaba de igual forma que salir por primera vez con un chico.

La azabache comprendia la situación de su amiga, ella habia sido criada por un viudo y su nana una anciana muy agradable.

-Bueno empecemos, Sango- le guiño el ojo- No haremos esperar a mi primo.

 **XXX**

Miroku ingreso a su casa feliz, al parecer su plan de conquista se pondría en practica el dia de hoy, incluso podria jugar que él era un lobo feroz y la castaña un inocente conejito que deboraria sin dudar. Por unos segundos se extraño de ver la puerta de su habitación abierta, pero parecio darle poca importancia comenzando a alistar sus cosas para la salida.

Decidio limpiar un poco su desorden, seguido tomar una ducha relajandose de la mente y pensando como actuar con una virgen, sonrio al pensar en el perfecto cuerpo de la castaña pegado al suyo, besandolo y tomando su inocencia, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a juguetear con su miembro exitado y palpitante provocando que entre gemidos soltara el nombre de su nueva conquista.

 **XXX**

Faltaban al alrededor de quince miutos para las ocho de la noche, el ojiazul toco la puerta de la casa de las chicas recibido por la mirada de una dulce anciana llamada Kaede. Pese a que se conocian desde hace años jamás se habian dirigido la palabra, ella se extraño de la visita del pelinegro.

-Buenas noches, anciana Kaede- dijo sonriente.

-Buenas, joven Houshi- suspiro- Pase esta es su casa, ¿qué lo trae por aqui?

-Vine por una bella castaña, que me acompañará a cenar – sonriendole.

La anciana se petrifico, ella conocia muy bien a Miroku Houshi y Kuranosuke Takeda desde que él padre del castaño habia decidio adoptar al pequeño huerfano, sabia que ambos eran buenos chicos, inteligentes y atractivos, pero ninguno tomaba en serio una relación. El primero con su fama de mujeriego y el castaño aprovechaba su dinero para buscar mujeres con quien pasar sus ratos libres.

-Ya lo anunciaré con las chicas- dijo la anciana- Tome asiento.

El joven se sento en el sillón frente a él estaba una fotografia de Sango junto a su familia, lucia antigua ya que ella parecia tener seis años, su padre estaba junto a ella y seguido su madre con un pequeño bebe en los brazos. Comenzo a pensar en sus padres que fallecieron tan solo siendo un niño y su tio, nunca habia sido una persona amada por completo; tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual buscará a temprana edad el amor fugaz con las mujeres.

Minutos más tarde bajaron Kagome y Sango saludandolo, él quedo extasiado por la belleza de la castaña que lucia un bello vestido color rosa bajo un swetter verde, su cabello peinado en la linda trenza hacia un lado y unas balerinas color neutro.

-Bueno, primo ¿qué opinas?- dijo la azabache.

-Luce hermosa, Sanguito- tomando su mano y besandola- Se nos hace tarde.

-Vamonos- dijo ella- Nos vemos, Kaede y Kagome.

La pareja salio de la casa siendo observada por unos furiosos ojos grises de un castaño que gruiñia molesto, sabia que la guerra habia comenzado también él debia hacer algo para conquistar a su futura esposa.

Sango caminaba junto a Miroku ambos platicaban acerca de sus experiencias en la Universidad, el ojiazul fue cautivado la melodiosa voz y el bello rostro de la castaña, odiaba admitir que Takeda tenia razón era una chica única y que valia la pena... Mientras se preguntaba ¿Si acaso la apuesta era buena idea?

-Dime, Sango ¿te gusta el ramen?

-Por supuesto, joven Houshi- sonrio.

Entraron al puesto de ramen cercano al vecindario, la chica estaba impactada ante la sencillez del lugar, la verdad pensaba que Miroku no frecuentaria lugares y penso por unos segundos "aparte de guapo, se ve que es una persona sencilla" provocandole un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡ Excelencia, Miroku!- dijo un regordete hombre con traje de cocinero- ¿Cómo le va?

-Excelente, Hachi mi viejo amigo- sonrio- ¿Podrias darme una mesa para dos?- señalando a su acompañante- Hoy cenaré con una bella chica.

-Por supuesto- sonrio.

Ambos siguieron al hombre a la mesa donde se sentarian, donde el ojiazul se lucio pidiendo las especialidades de la casa: para ambos un ramen, un sushi de anguila, te verde y unos camarones tempura. Degustaron la comida con entusiasmo, mientras escuchaban los relatos que el cocinero hacia acerca de las travesuras del ojiazul cuando era pequeño y sus padres lo traian al restaurant, Miroku se sonrojo ante la risa de la castaña y al terminar ambos pagaron la cuenta con insistencia de ella. Luego se levantaron de las sillas para encaminarse como todo caballero a acompañarla de regreso a su casa.

-Sango, ¿Antes vivias en Chibuya?

-Si, con mi padre, mi hermano y con la señora Kaede.

-¿ Hace cuanto ocurrio la muerte de madre?

-Hace once años pocos días de nacer mi hermano- dijo - ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?

-Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando tenia cinco años, llegue a Tokio por mi tio abuelo Mushin y pero al poco tiempo fallecio – hizo una pausa- Antes de ser enviado a un horfanato el padre de mi amigo de la infancia, Kuranosuke me adopto y crecimos como hermanos.

-Que afortunado- sonriendole y al ver su casa se acerco a él para despedirse- Gracias por la cena, Miroku.

-¿En serio te agrado nuestra cita?- dijo coquetamente.

-Fue encantadora, joven Houshi y gracias por esa comida deliciosa.

-Yo soy él que debe agradecerle- sonrio- No habia tenido una acompañante tan agradable en mucho tiempo.

-Ni yo- sonrojada- Jamás habia salido con ningún chico.

-¿En serio?- dijo asombrado el ojiazul- ¿Y eso?

Siempre me he dedicado a los estudios- dijo subiendo la voz- Además mi padre es un hombre muy estricto y celoso.

-Bueno espero, algun día agradarle- haciendo una reverencia y luego se acerco coquetamente a la chica tomando con dulzura su mejilla- Porque realmente me interesa ser más que tu amigo, Sango Taijinya.

-Buenas noches, joven Houshi- dijo ella sonrojada.

Mientras lentamente soltaba su dedo de la mejilla para darle un beso, pero sorpresivamente cambio su rumbo a los labios tomando con ternura el primer beso de Sango y noto que la chica timidamente se dejo llevar por el beso. Luego se separarón lentamente, mientras la chica se sonrojo y corrio al interior de su casa.

Mientrás el ojiazul solto un suspiro, estaba complacido por lo ocurrido esta noche y su corazón entonces comenzo a dudar, sabia que era imposible no enamorarse de aquella mujer; pero por desgracia siempre habia existido una rivalidad entre Kuranosuke y él como hombres, siempre queriendo ser el mejor hombre y obtener a la chica de su vida, al parecer él no habia pensado en las consecuencias de apostar antes de realmente conocer a Sango Taijinya.

Empuño rabioso los puños, mientras se dirigia apresurado a su casa y esperaba no encontrarse con el castaño para que la noche continuara siendo perfecta.

-Estupida, apuesta- dijo rabiando- Maldito sea el bastardo de Takeda.

 **XXX**

Mientrás tanto Sango se sonrojaba al cerrar la puerta de recordar al ojiazul, esa sonrisa y esos encantadores ojos záfiros que la hacian suspirar, pero debia actuar tranquila para evitar cualquier tonteria que interrumpieran mis planes. La voz de su amiga la interrumpio y trato de actuar normal.

-Dime, Sango ¿Cómo estuvo la cita?

-Muy bien, Kagome- sonrio- Cenamos en un restaurant sencillo, se porto muy bien conmigo y bueno me ire a dormir mañana tengo examen.

-Que descanses- sonriendo viendo a su amiga subir las escaleras y dijo muy sonriente- Suena tan hermoso eso Sango y Miroku... Ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga como mi hermana, espero que pronto sea parte de mi familia.

 **Xxx**

Rabioso estaba el joven Takeda al haber visto a su futura esposa junto a su mejor amigo, llevado por los celos no dudo en llamar a Shima y buscar algo de tranquilidad con una sesión de sexo apasionado, luego de que el encuentro llegara al climax la chica quedo agotada por la intensidad y se quedo dormida a su lado, mientras él satisfecho se levanto de la cama, se visto con sus elegantes prendas y se cambio en silencio.

Tomo sus llaves de la mesa de noche, miro de reojo a la chica pelinegra aún descansando y sonrio satisfecho "Pobre ingenua de Shima". Salio del departamento caminando rumbo al automovil, manejo con prisa ya era de madrugada, en una media hora llego a su casa, se estaciono y abrio con cuidado la puerta; se extraño de no escuchar gemidos de su amigo y alguna chica, entro sin hacer ruido a la habitación de Miroku lo observo dormir y noto que habia aseado el lugar.

Salio furioso del lugar rumbo a su casa, despojo con coraje sus prendas y decidio entonces meditar con la almoada como conquistaria a la castaña.

 **XXX**

Esa mañana de Miércoles cuando Sango estaba desayunando sola, ya Kagome se habia marchado junto a Inuyasha temprano a la Universidad, como ella entraba más tarde decidio aprovechar para comer bien. La anciana Kaede la saludo y le entrego una caja de regalo junto a un sobre con su nombre, la castaña extrañada tomo el sobre y leyo en silencio la nota.

 _Señorita, Sango: No sabia como agradecerle haberla conocido el otro día, la verdad quede prendado por su incomparable belleza y su hermosa pronto me des una oportunidad de conocerte y algún día ser algo más._

 _Tu admirador, Kuranosuke Takeda._

 _Pd. Espero que esta noche me hagas el honor de ir conmigo a las nueve de la noche a un evento de negocios muy importante y uses el detalle que me he tomado la libertad de escojer, pensando en tus hermosos ojos._

La castaña dejo al lado el sobre, abrio la caja y observo un hermoso juego de gargantilla, aretes y brazalete de oro blanco y diamantes. Al lado encontro una bella rosa roja y un boleto de una obra de ballet clásico "El lago de los cisnes". Mientras su mente comenzó a recordar el rostro del ojiazul, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y su corazón le dudaba ¿Si era correcto aceptar aquella propuesta del joven Takeda?

 **Continuará ...**


End file.
